There has conventionally been a technique for use in a device for shaping a resin by sandwiching the resin between molds, which technique is for controlling displacement of the molds. According to such a technique, driving force for the molds is controlled by for example controlling the position and/or the speed of a drive shaft, controlling time with use of a timer, or controlling temperatures.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of (i) driving a mold by a servomotor and (ii) controlling the torque of the servomotor so that the weight of the mold is canceled and that the mold is in a pseudo-floating state.